


When the cold Winter wind arrives

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Changmin, Este es oficialmente mi primer homin, Esto no tiene mucho sentido pero me gusta pensar que es platónico, Homin - Freeform, Intenté mantener en secreto quien era quien justo hasta el final, M/M, Older Yunho, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Un vampiro cansado y un niño perdido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allí voy otra vez usando los titulos de las canciones de Changmin en historias que no tienen sentido. Yay~

**When the cold Winter wind arrives**

 

_Please be yourself, forever and ever, even something has taken away by the period of time when we are apart._

 

Vagaba con tranquilidad por las solitarias calles de la ciudad con ambas manos aseguradas en la calidez de su largo abrigo que le rozaba las rodillas, el otoño quería acercarse dejando atrás las altas temperaturas del verano, pintando las vivases hojas de los árboles en distintas tonalidades que imitaban la fuerza del sol. Rojos, amarillos y naranjas, el mundo cambiaba frente a sus ojos pero él no prestaba verdadera atención, su mente estaba, como mucho, lejos de la consciencia de su propia presencia o de los contados transeúntes que divagaban en las aceras, su atención estaba solemnemente depositaba en otro lugar, uno no distante en demasía pero que de igual forma le hacía suspirar nostálgico.

Descansó su andar incierto en una cafetería cualquiera que intentaba venderle a precios exorbitantes extrañas combinaciones de café y otros sabores azucarados. Sonrió complaciente a la adolescente que tomó su orden y aceptó gustoso un periódico para distraerse; el ruido de las conversaciones a su alrededor no era ensordecedor, en cambio, era acallado en meros susurros que parecían querer arrullarle en somnolencia y suspiró relajando los músculos de los hombros cuando tuvo la bebida caliente frente a sí. Con una fugaz mirada a su reloj pulsera, dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y se alejó del establecimiento con paso tranquilo.

Contempló sin interés la amplitud del edificio que se mostraba majestuoso frente a él y al girar el rostro a la derecha se percató del cubo de basura dispuesto en la acera, depositó el vaso de plástico todavía lleno y que había perdido todo rastro de calidez. Lanzó una media mirada divertida al chico de la recepción y éste le devolvió el gesto amplio y brillante; llamó al ascensor y esperó calmado, el sutil tintineo del aparato le hizo saber su llegada y en un amplio paso se adentró en el reducido espacio marcando el piso deseado.

No hubo necesidad de tocar, ni siquiera tuvo que forcejear el cerrojo de la puerta, él solo se abrió paso en la estancia sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Nada parecía fuera de lugar. La cocina impecable, los pisos relucían de limpios y la tele frente al sillón estaba apagada; aún era temprano pero le daba la impresión de que el residente del departamento ya se encontraba dormido. Rozó con la punta de los dedos la madera de la puerta y con un mínimo movimiento de su muñeca tiró de la perilla, la puerta cedió sin sonido y él tuvo a su merced la imagen del ocupante de la habitación escondido entre mullidas almohadas y acolchadas sábanas. Mechones de cabello castaño obscuro se esparcía por una de las almohadas desentonando con la blancura de las fundas, el rostro del muchacho estaba medianamente escondido puesto que dormía con el pecho contra el colchón pero a cambio tenía las atrayentes líneas de unos amplios hombros y los destensados músculos, su columna se divisaba desnuda y sus ojos se perdieron hasta que chocó contra el filo del cobertor que mantenía cálido al durmiente. Unas diminutas y rojizas heridas sobresaltaban en la pulcritud de la piel expuesta y él deseó poder crear nuevas; el joven que desconocía su presencia se removió entre sueños y se escondió casi por completo al quedar hecho un ovillo abrazado a una esponjosa almohada.

Escapó del hechizo al alejar los ojos por completo de la encantadora visión y suspiró aliviado, su mente decidió llevarle de regreso al momento en que había posado la atención por primera vez sobre aquel, quien en ese entonces, era solo un niño.      

 

 

 

Hacía varios años atrás cuando él apenas había llegado a la ciudad, la zona en la que había decidido establecerse sufrió un trágico accidente. Una fábrica había sufrido de un derrame de petróleo y como consecuencia del accidente un azorado y furioso incendio se había generado en los alrededores. Los bomberos y la policía trabajaban en conjunto lo más rápido posible por evacuar a todos los civiles e intentar mantenerles a salvo en lo que buscaban la manera de apaciguar las llamas; por su parte él observaba con mediana curiosidad los alrededores. Familias enteras y conocidos se resguardaban del calor y la tenebrosidad que el fuego representaba en aquellos momentos, algunos lloraban, otros se aquejaban de sus dolencias y otros simplemente permanecían estáticos, en trance ante el entendimiento de sus cerebros que quizás alguno de ellos pudiese no haber salido vivo. Los policías y los bomberos trabajaban a todo dar, gritando órdenes y órdenes de acción así que no le sorprendió el hecho de que un peculiar grito de ayuda fuese obviado entre el caos. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la multitud, el fuego aún no lo dominaba todo pero a medida que se acercaba podía sentir el vapor y quizás le hubiese costado respirar.

Tiró la puerta abajo y el humo obscurecido le nubló la visión por momentos, sus sentidos se agudizaron y después de que unos tubos y metales se desplomasen a pocos metros de donde se encontraba fue que le vio. Escondido detrás de los escombros de lo que debió ser un escritorio estaba un pequeño niño de no más ocho años, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus regordetas mejillas al tiempo que se abrazaba con fervor al cuerpo de una mujer. Enderezó la espalda y sacudiendo las llamas traviesas a su alrededor se quitó el sacó de su traje, en un pestañeo estuvo frente al infante; el pequeño le observó con miedo y su labio inferior tembló, le tomó en brazos aun cuando el pequeño intentó zafarse, jadeó y gimió contra su hombro e inclusive estiró un brazo hacia la figura olvidada en el suelo, lloró y el denso humo le hizo sentirse sofocado y toser.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a la suave tela del desconocido que le mantenía asegurado entre brazos, sintió el cambio del ambiente e hipó con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del extraño; atrás quedaba el calor sofocante y el ennegrecido humo que le hacía escocer la garganta, ahora podía apreciar la frescura del aire a su alrededor y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir lo frío de la piel del hombre contra su mejilla, con una de sus manos limpió su rostro y su entrecejo se llenó de confusión al darse cuenta que no podía ver a la muchedumbre alrededor de la fábrica, todo lo contrario, a duras penas si divisaba a algunas personas pero que se hacían cada vez más diminutas frente a sus ojos.

Ni siquiera supo cuando cayó dormido, pero para cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía.

Observó curioso el espacio a su alrededor. Las paredes desnudas, carentes de colores vivos o papeles decorativos tan solo meras imperfecciones por culpa del paso del tiempo, el suelo estaba limpio y el techo se expandía amplio por encima de su cabeza, altos ventanales ovalados daban paso a los rayos del sol y así se iluminaba la estancia; su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y giró sobre sus talones al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Frente a él se posó una joven, claramente mayor que él, tenía un simple vestido blanco y un delantal marrón obscuro, sonrió al percatarse de que se encontraba despierto.

—Mi nombre es Sooyoung y estás en el orfanato _‘Señora de las Nieves’_.

Luego de eso los días se hicieron confusos y atemorizantes. Él no entendía como había llegado allí; recordaba el haber ido a la fábrica junto a su madre como casi cada mañana, ellos no tenían lo suficiente como para mandarle a la escuela pero no por ello su madre le dejaba sin tareas; leían juntos millones de libros y él descubría un mundo nuevo frente a sus ojos. Perdido en su nuevo libro estaba cuando su madre llegó a su lado y le apresó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Mamá? —Alzó el rostro confundido pero su madre le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, cariño, mamá no dejará que nada malo te suceda. —Quiso preguntar a qué se refería pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, el estruendo de la explosión le noqueó y cuando regresó en sí, su madre estaba desmayada sobre él y fuego le rodeaba por completo.

Le explicó a Sooyoung lo que le había sucedido y a cambio, la chica le hizo saber cómo había llegado hasta allá, un orfanato no demasiado alejado de la fábrica, pero lo suficiente como para no haberse visto víctima del fuego. Sooyoung se encontraba leyendo cuentos en la sala principal a alguno de los niños cuando uno de los menos jóvenes corrió en su dirección asegurándole que debía ir rápido a la entrada, para cuando Sooyoung llegó al lugar indicado, le encontraron tirado en el suelo a pocos metros de las escaleras, inconsciente.

—Alguien debió sacarte del incendio y traerte hasta acá.

—Pero, ¿quién? —Preguntó al aire una vez que estuvo solo.      

 

 

 

Los siguientes años pasaron tranquilos y sin alteraciones alarmantes, artículos sobre la tragedia fueron escritos y publicados, la ciudad se organizó y en menos de un año todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso le gustaba creer. La falta de la presencia de su madre era, algunos días, palpable y otras más llevadero; pasaba horas mirando por la ventana o en su defecto, el crujir de la madera en la chimenea y el fuego danzante que brindaba refugio y confort en las noches frías de invierno. Contemplaba la biblioteca llena de libros deteriorados de uso y algunos con capas de polvo, había días en que leía sin parar y otros en los que no podía siquiera sentirlos entre sus manos.

En ocasiones cuando caminaba con algunos de los otros niños hacia el mercado en busca de frutas y verduras, no podía evitar la extraña sensación que le invadía al sentirse observado; giraba sobre sus talones en un giro de 360º pero lo único que encontraba era la mirada divertida de sus amigos. En otras oportunidades era a las afueras del orfanato, permanecía sentado en las escaleras y miraba a la gente caminar de un lado a otro sin detenerse en absoluto y allí le regresaba el escalofrío a su espalda, sus manos temblaban y se quedaba sentado girando el rostro confundido sin saber con exactitud a donde mirar. Su mente había comenzado a llenarse de sueños y recuerdos a medias de aquel día en la fábrica, podía ver a su madre en el suelo y él se alejaba despacio, las llamas lo devoraban todo pero a él no eran capaces de tocarle; él se sentía seguro, por alguna razón sabía que no podía lastimarse, sabía que no iba a permitirlo, ¿pero quién?

Horas pasaban y él solo se sentía decepcionado, frustrado y dolido. Jamás encontraría a quien estaba buscando.  Ni menos se percataría de la sombra desdibujada entre los edificios que se desvanecía contra los rayos del sol y la cual parecía volver solo para revolotear bajo sus narices.

Esa noche Sooyoung le había pedido ir a la farmacia por un poco de medicina, uno de los pequeños había caído enfermo en el orfanato y su fiebre no parecía aminorar en absoluto.

—Por favor, Kyuhyun tiene mucha fiebre y ya es un poco tarde como para que pueda mandar a los demás. —La preocupación de la mujer era clara en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, _noona_. Yo me encargó. —Tomó un bolso y lo aseguró en su hombro, contó los billetes que guardaba y se aseguró de memorizar la medicina que Kyuhyun necesitaba, Sooyoung le vio partir a la soledad de las calles con un dejo de inseguridad.

La ciudad era completamente diferente de noche. En las mañanas el bullicio era claro, las personas se movían en sus vidas hacia donde tuviesen que ir, al trabajo, a clases, a reuniones, a lugar destinados para encuentros a plena luz del sol; pero en la noche, en la noche todo era diferente, disonante. Luces intermitentes brillaban casi tanto como estrellas en el cielo, las aglomeraciones eran todavía más llenas y el tráfico insoportable con todas las personas andando de un lado para otro sin un ritmo definido. Se escudó entre los callejones secundarios, todavía podía escuchar y sentir a las personas a su alrededor, pero al menos estaba menos agobiado de luces y sonidos.

La farmacia estaba a unas cuantas cuadras más, no debía tardarse demasiado y sonrió confiado; allí se percató del repique de pasos a su espalda. Tragó con fuerza y afianzó el agarre de su bolso con sus manos, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron sin siquiera asegurarse de si de verdad le estaban siguiendo o no, eso no era importante, lo que realmente importaba era el poder escapar.

El aire en sus pulmones le hacía daño y su corazón imitaba la carrera desenfrenada de sus piernas y temió lo peor sintiéndose presa al chocar de lleno contra un cuerpo en la disimulada obscuridad; forcejeó cuanto pudo pero el pecho fuerte contra el que descansaba su rostro no se movía en absoluto, se removió asustado y furtivas lágrimas subieron a sus ojos.

—Tranquilo. —Habló una voz suave, sutil, como un mero susurro contra sus oídos haciéndole cosquillas al sentir el aire contra su piel. —Estás a salvo. —Abrió  los ojos del asombro y por mero instinto se aferró a la tela del mullido y cálido abrigo frente a sí, él reconocía esa voz, él la había escuchado antes.

Por su parte él, le rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y esperó paciente a que los extraños que se dedicaban a perseguir al pequeño hicieran acto de presencia.

—Cierra los ojos. —Pidió calmado y él recibió una delicada caricia en su cabello al cumplir. Momentos más tarde se sintió solo, el cuerpo del extraño se alejaba de él pero sabía aún se encontraba cerca y sus oídos se aturdieron con medio gritos alarmados y gemidos adoloridos, pero así de rápido como inició, todo se dio por terminado en un respiro; su pecho se agitó.  

—No me dejes otra vez. —Recuperó la voz  una vez que regresó a las puertas del orfanato.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El hombre le cuestionó sin acercarse demasiado, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Fuiste tú quien me salvó y me trajo aquí, ¿cierto? —Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía no lograba ver su rostro y cada vez que lo intentaba solo recibía obscuridad, a duras penas lograba difuminar la silueta su cara pero nada más. A salvo a las puertas del orfanato, le vio desaparecer en un pestañeo; sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, ¿eso no era posible, verdad?

Gateó hasta la entrada aún asustado y abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas, en el bolso había medicina que no recordaba haber comprado y por sobre todas las cosas estaba seguro que jamás le había dicho al extraño a donde era que él se dirigía.      

 

 

 

La mirada de determinación que surcó su rostro era definitiva, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un sueño, no era solo su imaginación ni mucho menos se estaba volviendo loco; él estaba más que seguro que ese desconocido le había salvado del incendio y ahora más que nunca él quería encontrarle.

Por las mañanas ayudaba a Sooyoung a mantener el orfanato, asegurarse de que todos hubiesen terminado el desayuno y arreglado sus camas; por la tarde preparaba pequeñas meriendas que constituían en frutas picadas en pequeños trozos y por las noches luego de asegurarse que todos estuviesen descansando y buen arropados en sus camas, él salía a cuclillas por la ventana y se distraía vagando por la ciudad.

Caminaba las concurridas avenidas, cruzaba las calles repletas de almacenes y tiendas con luces atrayentes y engañosas, pasaba por bares y hosts conocidos, pero su búsqueda le dejaba con las manos vacías. No era tan tonto como para volver a caer perdido en los callejones peligrosos de la ciudad pero contemplaba la posibilidad de que quizás solo así fuese capaz de encontrarle una vez más.

Se sentó en una banqueta libre de una pequeña plaza, una fuente luminosa titilaba llamando la atención de parejas desperdigadas a su alrededor y él suspiró cansado, tal vez no iba a volver a verle.

—Deja de buscarme jovencito. —Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas pero lo que encontró fue total obscuridad, arrugó la tela de sus pantalones y aspiró sonoro, inquieto.

—¿Estás allí? —Miró hacia ambos lados y corroboró que nadie le estuviese prestando demasiada atención. —Por favor, dime que estás allí. —Continuó hablando aunque no obtuviese respuesta. —¿Eras tú, verdad? Tú fuiste quien me salvó. Yo… Yo solo… Yo necesitaba… —Escondió el rostro entre las manos y abrazó sus piernas sintiéndose perdido, inconsciente de que tenía toda la atención que decía anhelar. —Yo solo quiero saber quién eres. —Lanzó una mirada desesperada al vacío. —¿Quién eres?

Él le observaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o restricción, sabía que no le encontraría ni aunque lo intentase el resto de su vida y aun así tildó la cabeza a un lado sintiéndose curioso, realmente curioso. Contemplaba sin reparo el menudo cuerpo a metros de distancia que hablaba entre susurros anhelantes sin saber siquiera en qué dirección postrar la atención, con una fe ciega de que sería escuchado y una convicción de que esa ocasión sería diferente. Él no había tenido intensión alguna en presentante frente al pequeño una segunda oportunidad, de hecho; él hacía arreglos para alejarse de la ciudad ya que, aun cuando le agradaba el lugar y era bastante cómodo para él vivir, de alguna forma su atención se veía retenida por aquel chiquillo que había encontrado atrapado en fuego desde hacía varios años ya y no tenía respuesta del por qué.

El descontento, confusión, frustración y anhelo del pequeño era palpable para él pero no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar en una situación como aquella; había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, había pasado demasiado tiempo en los confines a puertas abiertas de su soledad y necesidad de mantenerse encubierto que, no sabía qué hacer, arrugó su entrecejo sin ver del todo consciente de ello.

—Soy Yunho. —Contestó en una acallada respiración y finalmente después de tantos años dio paso frente a la luz.

El escuchar la voz del extraño tan cercana a sí le hizo saltar de la impresión, sus piernas temblaron y le costó enfocarse en la visión que tenía enfrente, parecía irreal. Una belleza etérea que le llamaba a contemplarle por horas sin parar, le quitaba la respiración y le aceleraba el pulso. Con el cabello arreglado hacia atrás, sus facciones quedaban al descubierto, ojos redondos color avellana que destellaban a contra luz, una nariz perfilada y un par de finos labios que se desdibujaban en una diminuta sonrisa cautivadora; el hombre estaba pulcramente vestido con un traje a la medida de color negro y una perfecta camisa blanca de la que resaltaba una cortaba igual negra y unos pequeños adornos que la mantenían en su lugar. Yunho era simplemente hermoso.      

 

 

 

La acompasaba respiración que escuchaba en la habitación sufrió un cambio y Yunho se escondió detrás del velo que cubría lo alto de la cama, decorando los postes; el muchacho se removió en la amplitud de la cama hasta que quedó sentado, sus ojos no se acostumbrarían jamás a la obscuridad, tan negra como el abismo pero sabía que sería capaz de soportarlo mientras Yunho estuviese a su lado. La fuerza con la que se sentía observado no había disminuido en todos esos años, caso contrario, se hacía más penetrante y atrayente, quería que Yunho le viese solo a él y a nadie más.

—Yunho. —Llamó en la obscuridad alzando una mano para poder alcanzarle, no cabía duda de que Yunho estaba allí en su habitación, él recordaba haber cerrado la puerta y ahora se encontraba totalmente abierta. Yunho llegó a su lado sin hacer ruido, ni el silbido de sus pasos, solo el rasgar de las sábanas bajo su peso le delataban.

—Changmin. —Suspiró sintiendo como le acariciaba las mejillas una vez que llegó a su lado. Changmin acarició con la punta de los dedos el contorno de su rostro, delineó su frente y recorrió el empeine de su nariz; con ambas manos tomó sus mejillas y delicado con el pulgar delineó el contorno de su labio inferior, Yunho disfrutó del tacto y como recompensa dejó cortos y diminutos besos en su dedos en lo que Changmin adentró su pulgar en la boca de Yunho. Tanteó sus dientes hasta que encontró el afilado colmillo retráctil e hizo suficiente presión como para lastimar su piel.

Yunho tensó la mandíbula y atrapó con su lengua las escasas gotas de sangre que brotaban de la herida, Changmin no permitía que cerrase por completo. Los ojos de Yunho destellaron en la obscuridad llamando la atención de Changmin quien sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su pecho desnudo contra la ropa del contrario; Changmin le rodeó por los hombros atrayéndole a su boca sin importarle el extraño sabor metálico de su propia sangre ni el mínimo escozor provocado por la pequeña herida en su dedo.

Yunho hambriento, atacó su labio y su necesidad se hizo presente con un gemido gutural de su garganta, la espalda de Changmin descansó en el colchón y él, como había querido desde el principio, marcó la nívea piel del muchacho con nuevas marcas enrojecidas que tardarían días en sanar.

En todos sus años en lo que simplemente se había dedicado a vagar por el mundo, no había encontrado jamás sabor más adictivo que la sangre de Changmin y el muchacho estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle todo el placer que él estuviese dispuesto a tomar.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto en definitiva no era lo que veía como primer homin oficial, pero mi cerebro no me respeta. Quizás no tenga mucho sentido así que voy a dejar algunas pequeñas ideas de porqué imagino la relación como platónica: Yunho ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo, ha perdido el interes en el mundo a su alrededor pero Changmin logra atrapar su atención. Si bien la necesidad de Changmin comienza como la incertidumbre de no saber quién o por qué había sido salvado, al final muestra la creciente posesividad sobre Yunho y como desea monopolizar el interés de Yunho y el mismo Yunho, por los momentos, está dispuesto a cumplir los caprichos de Changmin. Yunho hechizo a Changmin para que fuese incapaz de reconocer su rostro. Y no, Changmin no es un vampiro, Yunho no está del todo convencido a convertirlo, aún.


End file.
